dragon_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Jolly Pirates/Miscellaneous
While working on One Piece: The Jolly Age and various other articles and projects on Sea of Fools Wiki, Wyvern 0m3g4 would sometimes throw in fun facts and answer questions regarding The Jolly Pirates themselves. This page details and lists the not so obvious information about the crew. Miscellaneous Information Animal Resemblances Due to developing collaborations and new concepts being introduced whilst working on the crew, Wyvern has sometimes associated certain animals with each member of The Jolly Pirates. In some cases, a member of the crew may be associated with one or more animals due to varying circumstances, such as Wyvern accepting 1NF3RNO's suggestion to have a peacock represent Sakura, while later Wyvern would begin to associate her with insects. Below is a list of which animals are aligned with each Jolly Pirate: Specific Colors Much like Oda had done for the Straw Hat Pirates, Wyvern had assigned a specific color to each member of the crew. They are as follows: Favorite Food These are the currently known favorite foods of the Jolly crew, as designated by Wyvern: As a Family Wyvern also felt the need to align the crew with positions similar to that of a family. In the following order, they are: Genderswapped During the Gender Tablet Arc, the crew temporarily goes through a total shift in their genders, sans Aphro and Mizu (who wasn't there at the time.) They then spend the rest of the arc in an attempt to restore order back to their crew before the 24 hours are over. The following are images used to depict The Jolly Pirates as they appeared in their gender swapped forms: Jolly D. Chris - Gender Tablet Arc.jpg|Female Jolly D. Chris Spike - Gender Tablet Arc.jpg|Female Spike Timber - Gender Tablet Arc.gif|Female Timber Rose Glory - Gender Tablet Arc.jpg|Male Rose Glory Lawrence - Gender Tablet Arc.png|Female Lawrence Wyatt - Gender Tablet Arc.png|Female Wyatt Dracule Sakura - Gender Tablet Arc.jpg|Male Dracule Sakura Titan Bach - Gender Tablet Arc.png|Female Titan Bach Forge Mary - Gender Tablet Arc.jpg|Male Forge Mary Chiyome Lys - Gender Tablet Arc.jpg|Male Chiyome Lys Drazil - Gender Tablet Arc.jpg|Female Drazil Bellona - Gender Tablet Arc.jpg|Male Bellona Nationalities For fun, Wyvern set up a self-imposed task of describing which nationality each Jolly Pirate would fall under if they were real. Below are the answers: Blood Type Much like other series creators and writers, Wyvern shared what each respective Jolly Pirate's blood type is. :Note: As the blood typing system in One Piece was derived from answers revealed in an SBS column by Eichiiro Oda, Wyvern has used the same system for characters in One Piece: The Jolly Age. The system is as follows: X is equivalent to A; F is to B; S is to O; and XF is to AB. :Note: The RH typing was not stated in the SBS, but can be derived as it is the only way for the story of One Piece to work without plot holes. Sea of Origin Despite being somewhat obvious, given the focus on the Jollys' adventures throughout the many seas within the One Piece world, some Jolly Pirates' birthplaces were relatively unknown. Wyvern went about assigning seas that they would have come from to fix this issue. Below, they are: Least Favorite Food Much like with their favorite foods, Wyvern decided he'd also share what the Jollys' least favorite foods would be. They are: Early One Piece: The Jolly Age Trivia *When first designing the crew, Wyvern 0m3g4 set about making a crew of pirates that would be "fun, unique and original;" by that, meaning the crew would be fun to think up and write about, as well as fun to read about, they would stand out greatly in comparison to other pirate crews (whether in canon or on the wiki) as well as in comparison to each other, and they would be as highly original as Wyvern could manage. *Wyvern thought it would be an interesting idea to give the crew their own unofficial theme. The unofficial theme of The Jolly Pirates is Fight Together, the 14th opening credits song to the One Piece anime. **He also thought it'd be cool to give the crew their own unofficial instrumental theme. The unofficial instrumental theme of The Jolly Pirates is The Fairy Tail Main Theme, from the Fairy Tail anime. *Due to their similar natures, skills and their disturbing uses for their respective Devil Fruit powers, both Drazil and Chiyome Lys have been referred together as the "Creepy Couple," mostly by Wyatt. While the "creepy" aspect describes them as people, the "couple" comes from Drazil's perverse attachment to Lys, despite Lys' countless rejections. *The six strongest members of the crew are Jolly D. Chris, Spike, Dracule Sakura, Titan Bach, Chiyome Lys and Drazil. They are considered as such, due to their various skills and attributes, such as inhuman levels of strength, speed and stamina, Devil Fruit powers, use of Haki, martial arts and weapon handling skills, willpower, and so on. The rest of the crew has come to know these six as the "Supreme Six." *Every member of The Jolly Pirates has been made by Wyvern 0m3g4. The only characters exempt from this are Drazil, Niko Lai and Ash, who were created by Jakyou, Zeon1 and Otakuknight 79 respectively. *The Jolly Pirates were originally introduced on Sea of Fools' predecessor wiki, the Ship of Fools Wiki. However, there are noticeable differences between both versions of the same crew. While the Jollys have been heavily altered on Ship of Fools in order to meet the wiki's standards and rules, the Jollys have been left relatively as they were intended on Sea of Fools, in order to keep the basic premise intact. Only very small changes have been made to this version of The Jolly Pirates, such as the introduction of Drazil. **Likewise, many characters whom are not affiliated with the Jollys on Ship of Fools have been placed into the crew on Sea of Fools. This is because the first 15 members (from Chris to Lys) were originally intended to be a part of the crew; but due to creative issues and size management problems, Wyvern was forced to shrink the crew from 15 members to a measly 11. Likewise, Bellona and Paul Kia were originally meant to be added into the crew from the start, but were discarded at the last minute, due to Wyvern receiving helpful advice to avoid making the crew too big to handle alone. Jolly D. Hope is absent in this version of the crew, simply because her creator, Caring16, has not asked to have her be involved with the Jollys again on Sea of Fools; forcing Wyvern to assume he could leave Hope out until otherwise requested to keep her in. And finally, the reason the Jollys have been restored to their original size, plus the additions of Bellona and Kia, were because of Wyvern's nostalgic longing to see the Jollys brought back to how he originally created them. He added Drazil, Niko and Ash because of Jakyou, Zeon and Otaku's request to do so. Site Navigation